


When you return I will be here

by Brolingirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brolingirl/pseuds/Brolingirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story begins at  the end of season 5. It's my continue on the Merlin saga ;) </p>
<p>My English is not that good, I'm really honest in it but I hope you can understand it xx</p>
<p>Cover for my story made by Ekta Bhattacharjee</p>
<p><a href="http://nl.tinypic.com?ref=v3gn0w"></a><br/>    <img/><br/>  </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The end of the beginning

Previously in season 5

“No, the time for all this bloodshed is over.”  
Morgana turns, stands and faces him.  
“I blame myself for what you've become...but this has to end.”  
“I am a High Priestess. No mortal blade can kill me.”  
Merlin stabs her and she starts to feel the effect of the blade. Arthur looks on.  
“This is no mortal blade. Like yours, it was forged in a dragon's breath.”  
Merlin holds Morgana as she dies. He lowers her to the ground and withdraws the sword.  
“Goodbye, Morgana.”  
She takes her final breath. Merlin goes to Arthur and helps him up.  
“You've brought peace at last.” “Arthur.”  
Merlin supports Arthur as they walk. Arthur is dragging Excalibur.  
“Come on. We have to make it to the lake.”  
Arthur drops to the ground landing on Merlin.  
"Merlin...not without the horses. We can't, it's too late. It's too late.”  
“No.”  
“With all your magic, Merlin, and you can't save my life.”  
“I can. I'm not going to lose you.”  
Merlin struggles to stand to help Arthur. Arthur pats his hand.  
“Just, just hold me. Please.”  
Merlin stops trying to get up.  
“There's something I want to say..”  
“You're not going to say goodbye.”

“No, Merlin...Everything you've done. I know now. For me, for Camelot. For the kingdom you helped me build...”  
“You'd have done it without me.”  
“Maybe. I want to say...something I've never said to you before...”  
Arthur turns his head more and looks at Merlin.  
“Thank you.”  
Arthur reaches up and touches Merlin on the back of the head. His hand falls.  
“Arthur...No! Arthur!”  
He feels his pulse.  
"Arthur! Arthur. Hey stay with me.”  
Merlin tries to move Arthur but can't.  
“Arthur! O dragon! E male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!”  
Merlin manages to get out from underneath Arthur. He presses his forehead against Arthur's. Kilgharrah arrives.  
“Kilgharrah. I would not have summoned you, if there was any other choice. I have one last favour to ask.”  
Kilgharrah takes them to the lake. Merlin is dragging Arthur toward a small boat.  
“Merlin. There is nothing you can do.”  
“I've failed.”

“No, young warlock, for all that you have dreamt of building, has come to pass.”  
“I can't lose him! He's my friend!”  
“Though no man, no matter how great, can know his destiny, some lives have been foretold, Merlin...Arthur is not just a King-he is the Once and Future King. Take heart, for when Albion's need is greatest, Arthur will rise again. It has been a privilege to have known you, young warlock-the story we have been a part of will live long in the minds of men.”  
Kilgharrah flies off. Merlin watches. He then lowers Arthur to the ground. Merlin stares out over the lake, holding Excalibur. He looks down at the sword, and then raises it up in front of him looking at it. Merlin then throws Excalibur into the lake and it is caught by Freya's hand and drawn back under the water while he watches resignedly. Arthur is laid in a boat, his cloak arranged and his hands folded over his chest. Merlin places a hand on Arthur's forehead. Merlin breaks down. “Arthur. In sibbe gerest.” The boat sets off on the lake. Merlin watches, weeping. In the throne room of king’s palace.

Gwen sits on the throne, looking at the Royal Seal. Leon stands beside her. She lifts her head, looks at him and gives a slight nod. The knights, the council and the court members. Percival looks up.  
“The King is dead.”  
Gaius and Gwen share a glance. Gwen looks back at Leon. “Long live the Queen!”  
and then everyone who is in the room say:  
“Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen!”  
Gwen looks at everyone standing before her.

It is now two weeks ago when I lost Arthur. It is so hard to lose my best friend. That can’t be true. I fought so hard to protect him. I did so much for him. I failed my destiny. How can I ever go back to Camelot. I disappoint everyone. I had the save him and now he is death. I hear people talking about a knight who dies too. That can’t be happening. The knight is Gwaine. Why do I lose everyone. First Will then Freya, my father, Lancelot, Elyan, Gwaine and then Arthur. I have to bring Arthur back I can’t wait till he will rise again. My mother had right. I need him and he need me maybe Gaius will now a way so I have the go back to Camelot but I’m so scared. What if everyone hates me because I couldn't safe their king. Come on Merlin you have the go back. If there is someone who can help than is it Gaius. I take all my courage for go back to Camelot. Today my journey for getting Arthur back from death starts now. That is what I learned about friendship.

False friends are like our shadow, keeping close to us while we walk in the sunshine but leaving us when we cross into the shade. A friend is the one who stays when the rest of the world walks away. A best friend is the person who will sleep close to you , encase you wake up in the middle of the night, crying because everything’s all wrong with life right now, but he is there to talk, to make things seem better again. Those times will never be forgotten. Friends are like stars, you can't always see them, but you know they're always there. Best friends just won't leave your side. It takes a lot of understanding, time, & trust to gain a close friendship with someone. I remind the first time we've met. I thought he was an arrogant ass. But I learned to know a different side of Arthur. Behind his arrogantly, he has a great heart and I’m proud to be serving him. When I bring him back from death I will serve him with pleasure again. I start to love my job.


	2. The return to Camelot

Couple days later I arrive at Camelot and I know that this journey will be hard, difficult, sad and full of danger but I will not give up till I have Arthur back. No matter what the price is I will pay it gladly and with full of love. I walk to Gaius and when he see me, he give me an hug and I start crying because I missed him but also for Arthur. “Gaius I failed. I disappointed everyone. Arthur is death and that is my fault.” “Merlin, that is not true. You did everything what you could. Stop blaming yourself. Mordred killed Arthur not you.” “You don’t understand Gaius. I must protect him! I must save him and there I failed. Gaius you have to help me to get him back! Please!” The tears are rolling over my cheek. 

“I can’t handle his death. There have to be a way!” I fall on my knees. Gwen is running at me and she hugs me. “Merlin, stop blaming yourself. I know you did everything what you could.” “It was not enough but I promise I will bring him back.” “You can’t, he is death Merlin.” I stand up. “I can bring him back! I have magic! I will bring him back! I can’t lose him!” I run away. Gaius and Gwen screams: “Merlin !!” I ignore them and I run to the room of Arthur. Did they don’t understand! I remember his death like it was yesterday. It was a cold and windy December day, when my friend sadly passed away. This was the day when Mordred with a sword, took away my friends life. I know I had to stop him. I know I had to kill him when I had the chance !!!! I will always blame me for the death of Arthur. There is this wound it hurts so bad. It always appears when I am sad. No matter what I do it won’t go away. 

It’s in my heart where I twill always stay. It appeared the day you left. I wake up thinking of you, I fall asleep thinking of you, I sometimes want to die with you. You were the light in the darkness. We miss you more then you could know. We miss your lovely smile, the way you used to make us laugh and make everything worth for living. I can’t stop crying. The tears keep rolling over my cheek. Then someone knock on my door. “Merlin, may I come in?” “Yes” I say that very quiet but he hears it because he enter my room. He comes sit next to me and hugs me. I cry in his arms. “I will help you Merlin to find a way to get Arthur back. If you think there is a way then we will find it.” I look up and look at him. I smile a little bit. “Thank you. “ “Are you alright Merlin?” “No, I can’t get it out of my head. How he died in my arms. He thanks me and accepted my magic.” “Merlin, everything come alright. Gaius smiles at me. There must be a way to bring him back. I’m glad Gaius want to help me. Dear Arthur don’t worry I will come get you. You will live again. I promise. If was it the last thing that I do. I will get you back my friend. “We will have a plan that will bring him back. I just don’t know how.” Gaius and Merlin keeps thinking how to bring Arthur to life.

Hours past but still no answer. “don’t you have to be with a patient Gaius?” “Ow yes, you’re right. I’m already late”. A few minutes later Gaius arrives at his patient. He opens the door and sees the patient sitting with an angry look on his face. “You’re late, Gaius!” Gaius answers with a shy voice “I know’. Gaius starts removing the bandage from his arm when he started to talk about the kings death. “I miss Arthur, he was a loyal man filled with love, passion and respect for his people”. “ Yes, he was. I would bring him back if I could”. I want him back as a king.” Gaius smiles with the thought “Me too, but I will bring him back.” The patient continues his story “My son went away for a very long time. I didn’t had contact with him at any way. I missed him so much a brought up a plan to keep him here, which it worked, to my surprise.”

“What was that plan?” “You have to go to the lake of Avalon and then the sidhe fairies will help you.” “Thank you so much. My boy will be so happy.” Said Gaius happy. “Beware they will place him on the proof. They only people with a pure heart and he have to proof that it’s a good thing for bringing Arthur back.” Said the patient. “That would be no problem” Gaius goes to Merlin. Merlin still crying on his bed. Gaius go sit next to Merlin and lay his hand on his shoulder. “Merlin I have good news.” “Do it goes about Arthur?” “Yes, I know how you can bring him back.” “Really? This is so amazing. How?” “You have to go to the lake of Avalon and then the Sidhe fairies will help you. The only thing that you have to do is proving that you have a pure heart and that it’s a good thing for bringing Arthur back.” “That is no problem. I will convince them.” Merlin start packing. After Merlin packed everything he go to Gwen, Percival and Leon. Merlin told them that Gaius found a solution for bringing Arthur back. Gwen is really happy. “We will guide you Merlin.” Said Percival. “We will go together.” Said Leon. “Thank you.” Said Merlin happy. “I promise you Gwen. The next time I will be back in Camelot, will with Arthur.” “Thank you so much Merlin.” After a hour, the horses were ready. Then Merlin, Percival and Leon leaving Camelot.


	3. The knights find out Merlin's secret

After a while. They hear a noise. Percival and Leon pull their swords. There come someone behind the trees. They all shocked when they see who it is. “Gwaine?” say they together. “ I thought you were death.” Said Merlin. “It seems not. Probably I was fainted from the pain. I felt that I stopped breathing but then I waked up and I saw no one was there. So I searched my way to Camelot till now.” Gwaine almost felt on the ground but Merlin catch him up. “Gwaine !!!!” scream they all. “I still have a lot of pain.” Percival and Leon look to Merlin. “Can you heal him Merlin?” asks Percival. Gwaine don’t understand. He knows that he going to die . How can Merlin save him? “He cannot Percival. I’m going to die.” Gwaine start crying and then Percival, Merlin and Leon too. “I can heal you because I have magic.” Merlin cries more. Everyone look a little scared. “Please don’t be afraid. I will heal him because I will not lose another friend. You know me. I’m still the same.” Gwaine felt away. “Please let me cure him.” “Okay I trust you. You had many time to try to kill us if you wanted but you didn’t and now I understand how we survived when we didn’t knew how we survived. Thank you Merlin.” 

Merlin using a spell “Thu fornimst ad fram guman!” Gwaine hugs Merlin. “Thank you so much. I know you would never hurts us.” Then they all hug Merlin. “What are you doing here in the forest?” ask Gwaine. “Arthur died.” Merlin get tears in his eyes again. Gwaine lay a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry.” “We will bring him back.” Said Percival. “How?” ask Gwaine. Merlin tell Gwaine what Gaius told him. “Then let’s save our king.” Said Gwaine. Merlin smiles. “You are great guys.” They all smiles. “Let make our camp here. Over a hour of two it will be dark. I will search fire wood.” Said Leon. “I will make the food.” Said Merlin. “We will take the watch.” Said Gwaine and Percival. After a hour they made a fire and food. After they ate. They tell stories about Arthur. Then they go to sleep. “Goodnight.” Said everyone. The next day we continue our quest. Arthur my dear friend. I will bring you back to me. For you know, we will reunite with each other. I will convince the Sidhe fairies that it’s a good thing to bring you back. I will see you soon my best friend. Suddenly Merlin hears Arthur’s voice. “I believe in you. I always did.” Merlin is in shock. Where did that coming from. Did I really hear this or was it just my imagine. Then Merlin hear Arthur’s voice again. “Hurry Merlin. You don’t have so much time. Please don’t be late.” Arthur!!!! I’m coming. Don’t give up. I’m on my way. I promise I will be on time this time. Hold on. Then Merlin hear nothing anymore. What would Arthur mean with that I don’t have so much time?


	4. The king rise again

Merlin was deep in thought and suddenly he sees' Arthur. A fierce light is shining on him. “Merlin help me.” The knights were yelling Merlin’s name but Merlin didn’t hear. “Follow me I will guide you to the place you can find the Sidhe fairies.” Then Arthur disappeared. “Arthur wait !! “ “Merlin?” asking the knights. Merlin looked up in such a fright the knights had never seen from him before. “Arthur is dead. Merlin what is wrong?” Asked Gwaine worried. “Didn’t you see him? Arthur was here. He was.. He said that I have to follow him. He will guide us.” The knights looked really worried at Merlin. They didn’t understand what he was talking about? “We didn’t see anything. Merlin are you ok?” asked Percival. “I feel fine. Come on guys we don’t have much time anymore.” 

Merlin jumps on his horse and rides away. The knights follow Merlin. Arthur appears again and the knights still cannot see him. Merlin wants to tell them that he sees Arthur again but Arthur stop him. “Merlin they cannot see me.” “Why not? I can see you!” “I’m a ghost Merlin. I’m still dead. You have great powers and that is why you can see me but don’t fear. When you arrive then they will see me too because there is powerful magic.” Arthur disappeared again. Merlin whispered: “Arthur please come back. Don’t leave me again.” Arthur appears again. “I will never leave you alone merlin but I’m not strong enough to stay the whole time. I can just guide you the way. Follow me….. follow me “ The words keep repeating but Arthur has gone from sight again.

“I’m following you Arthur. I’m coming.” A few hours later they arrived at the place where the Sidhe fairies are. The place is not far from the Lake of Avalon. The knights were shocked to see the ghost of Arthur. “Arthur!” said Merlin glad. Arthur smiles but Merlin can see that Arthur is fading away. Merlin get tears in his eyes. “You will not fail again Merlin.” Said Arthur. “What do you want?” ask the Sidhe fairies. “Please bring my best friend back.” Ask Merlin sadly. “Give us a good reason why we would do that?” replied the Sidhe.

“Because he is a good person. He is the best king of Camelot. Without him Camelot is nothing. His people needs him. He is destined to unite the land of Albion. But mostly because I need him. I cannot lose him. I’ve lost so much trying to protect him and to save him. Please return my best friend to me. I’m begging you.” The sidhe fairies where touched by his words. “Only your love and your powerful magic can bring him back. You need a powerful spell to bring him back and we will give you that.” “Thank you so much.” After Merlin received the spell, he used it to bring Arthur back but nothing happened. Merlin fell to his knees and started crying. “I was too late again. I failed again.” The tears are rolling down his cheeks. Suddenly he hears his name. Merlin look up and he start crying harder. He cannot believe it.

I look up and see Arthur standing above me. “You did it Merlin.” Merlin started laughing and crying the same time. They hug each other. Then Arthur hugged his knights too. Suddenly Merlin fell to the ground. “Merlin!!!!” Arthur runs to him. He lay Merlin’s head on his shoulder. He started yelling “Someone help me!!!!” The sidhe fairies came to them. “Merlin is dying. That was the risk for using the spell.” “No!! He cannot die. Please don’t let him die.” Arthur cries louder.


	5. Will this be the end of Merlin?

“There is only one way to save him and that is to travel to the highest mountain and find the rainbow flower. If he eats that flower, he will be cured.” Said the sidhe fairies. “How many days do we have before….before…he dies?” Arthur asked. 

“You have 6 days.” Said the sidhe fairies. “Please take good care of my best friend.” Said Arthur. “We will, he is a good man.” “Thank you.” He goes to Merlin. “I will save you my friend. I promise. I will not let you down.” Arthur kissed Merlin’s forehead. Merlin give a weak smile, then Arthur left with his knights. They are very quiet and sad for what happened. After four hours they stopped. “Why do you stop guys?” Asked Arthur. “It will become dark soon so let’s make camp here.” Said Leon. “No!! We have to continue! We cannot stop!! We have only 6 days to save Merlin.” Said Arthur in panic. 

“We will make it in time Arthur. We promise but we cannot ride in the darkness that's pure madness, plus we must rest the horses.” Said Percival laying his hand on Arthur’s shoulder. With tears in his eyes Arthur said “I cannot lose him Percival. He is my best friend.” “You will not lose him. Merlin is strong.” Arthur gives a weak smile. After two hours they are all asleep except Arthur. He looks to the stars and thinks about Merlin. “I’m so sorry Merlin. You were always there for me and I didn’t treat you right but I always loved you my friend. I promise that I will treat you better but please fight Merlin. Don’t die. I cannot handle that. You mean so much to me Merlin.” Arthur cries harder. He cannot stop crying. He's missing his friend so much and he is so scared that he will not be on time to save Merlin.  
We only have 5 days to save Merlin. When dawn breaks Arthur awakens the knights. “Come we have to leave.” While riding they are attacked by a bear. Arthur fights for his life. The knights are really worried about Arthur he doesn’t sleep and eat anymore but they are scared to tell him because he is so touchy. A day later they arrive at the highest mountain range. Arthur looks at it. “This will take days before we reach the top. We will never get there on time.” “Come one let's get going and before we know it, we will be at the top.” Said Percival. 

They start climbing the mountain. Suddenly Arthur hears a scream. “Who was that?” ask Arthur. “It’s Gwaine, he fell!” said Percival. “We have to save him!” said Arthur. “Hurry guys I cannot hold on anymore!” said Gwaine. “Arthur continue to the top we will save Gwaine” said Leon. Arthur continues climbing. After 4 hours he reaches the top and then he sees it. “The Rainbow flower.” Arthur whispers.  
He plucks it and then returns back down. When he is back down he finds Gwaine is safe “Gwaine you are well?. He asks. “Yes I'm well” “That is good. Now we have to hurry. We have only two days to ride back.” 

Two days later they arrive back. Arthur runs to Merlin. He gives Merlin the Rainbow flower. The sidhe fairies use their magic to let it work. Arthur holds Merlin in his arms. “I’m here like I promised. You will be better soon.” Merlin smiles. “I never doubted it.” Suddenly Merlin stop breathing.

“Merlin? Merlin!! Merlin wake up!! No!! That cannot be true!! Merlin!! What is wrong? He felt better.” Arthur starts crying. The sidhe fairies doesn't understand it. “We don’t know. Normally it would work.” “I was on time. I don’t get it. He must be cured!!” Arthur cannot stop crying. “Merlin please wake up. You cannot do this to me. You are my best friend and I cannot lose you. Please wake up!” Arthur cries harder. His crying was harrowing. The other knights were crying too. The tears of Arthur fell on Merlin's face. “Come back my friend. Please come back.”


	6. Magic returns

This cannot be happening. In three days is it Christmas. Arthur’s tears keep falling on Merlin’s face. Suddenly Merlin’s body is surrounded with light blue magic. The sidhe fairies, Arthur and his knights are looking surprised. After a few minutes later Merlin opened his eyes but he is still weak. “This is a miracle.” Said the Sidhe fairy. “It is really a miracle but he is still so weak. And how has this happened?” “Never thought their exist such a strong friendship. True love is a powerful magic, apparently your friendship you both have is very strong.” Said the Sidhe fairy. “What do you mean?” Asked Arthur. “Your friendship and your love for your friend brought him back from dead but it’s not strong enough. He needs a one true love kiss to cure him completely.” “One true love kiss? I don’t know if he have one.” 

Suddenly they hear Merlin say the name Mithian and then Arthur knew what he had to do but he is so surprised he didn’t know they were in love. Arthur carried Merlin on his horse. “We have got to go to Camelot.” “Thank you sidhe fairies for your help.” Said Arthur and they left to go to Camelot. They arrived a day later in Camelot. Arthur carries Merlin to his room. Gwen and Gaius run to them. “What happened?” asked Gaius. “He used a powerful spell to bring me back from dead but it took a lot from him and he was dying. So I had to find the rainbow flower but it didn’t work and he died but the strength of our friendship brought him back and now he needs a one true love kiss to be cured completely.” Gwen jumps in Arthur’s arms. “I’m so happy your back. Who is Merlin’s true love?”

“Princess Mithian. I have to write to her. Can you stay with him?” “Of course we will.” Said Gaius and Gwen. Arthur left the room. “Thank you so much Merlin for bringing Arthur back.” Said Gwen. “You’re welcome. I’m glad too that I could bring him back.” They all smile. A few minutes later Arthur returns. In the evening the guards bring Arthur a letter from Mithian. “What does she write my love?” “She will be here by Christmas.” “That is amazing.” Says Gaius. Merlin started blushing and everyone laughed. Two days later it was Christmas. Princess Mithian arrived in Camelot and the guards brought her to Merlin. “Oh Merlin, what happened to you?” Arthur told Mithian everything. Mithian sat next to Merlin and takes Merlin’s head in her hands.

She looks deep into his eyes and then she kisses him. Suddenly Merlin is surround with light blue magic again. The kiss worked. Merlin is completely cured. Mithian kissed him again and Merlin kissed her back. “You are so cute together. Merlin come with me. I have a Christmas present for you.” Merlin smiles and then everyone follows Arthur to the balcony. The people of Camelot are on the square. “Dear people, my best friend here has magic and he taught me that magic is not bad but it's the person who uses it that makes it so. Merlin proved to me that you can use magic for a force of good. He brought me back from death and in doing so, he almost lost his life. My Christmas present for Merlin is that I bring magic back to Camelot. I don’t want my best friend to have to live in fear.”

Merlin has tears in his eyes. “But beware if you going to use magic for evil then you will end up on the stake.” All the people yelled:” Long live the king!!” Then Gwen came to Arthur and in her arms she was holding a little boy. Arthur looks at him. Gwen talked to the little boy. “Arwen this is your father.” Arthur smiled a lot. Gwen gave Arwen to Arthur and he is so happy. “Merlin do you want to become the godfather to Arwen?” Merlin smiles and say: “It will be a honour to be the godfather of your son.” They all smiled. “I’m a father now. This is so amazing.” Arthur showed his son to his people. “Say welcome to your new prince.  
Merry Christmas and a happy New Year.”


	7. Marriage of Merlin and Mithian

Four months later after Arthur’s return. It was a very sunny day. Merlin wake up in the arms of Mithian. He turn him on his side to look her face. He still cannot believe that he going to marry her today. He crawl out bed but very careful because he don’t want to wake up Mithian. He go to the window and look outside. He sees how Arthur is playing with his four month old son. He is so happy. Merlin never saw his best friend so happy. Gwen is smiling to her husband and her son. Merlin hopes he going to have a family of his own soon. Merlin smiles thinking of that thought. Than Mithian wake up and she starts smiling to her man. She stands up and go to him and Merlin lays his hands around and give a kiss on her hair. “I’m going to dress me up for our wedding.” Mithian kiss him with a lot of passion. “I cannot wait till I can call you my man.” Merlin starts blushing and then he go away. 

For the first time is it Arthur that helps Merlin to dress. Gwen helps Mithian to dress her. Arthur smiles to his friend. “You look very happy and that makes me happy too.” Merlin smiles back. “Yes, I’m really happy. How can’t I be happy. Today I going to marry with the woman I love. Hard to believe I going to marry a princess.” Arthur started laughing. “Not so hard to believe Merlin. I mean I married a servant too when I was king remember?” “I remember that.” Arthur got tears in his eyes. “Why are you sad Arthur?.” “I’m not sad Merlin. This are tears of happiness.” Arthur takes Merlin hands. “My happiness that I have, I have that thanks to you. You learned me to follow my heart and to be true to myself. You are always there for me. Protected me where you can. Even brought me back from death. Without you I would not been here. Without you I would not been that great king/person I’m now. Without you I would not see my son grow up and I’m really grateful for that. You know Merlin. I don’t see you as my servant, not see you as my best friend but I see you as my brother. I always did. You changed my life since day one that I met you.” 

Merlin have tears in his eyes now too. “You are for me as a brother too. I’m really happy you are my witness on my wedding.” “It’s an honour to be your witness.” Arthur guide Merlin to the throne room. When he stands for the altar, Mithian comes in together with Gwen. Mithian have a beautiful light green dress on. Green is Merlin’s favourite colour. Merlin looks with a very lovely look to her. When she is with him, he took her hand and go look to the priest. After they say yes to each other, Mithian gets a lot of pain in her belly. She scream from the pain. Merlin caring Mithian to their room. Gaius examine her. Than Gaius looks to Merlin with a big smile. Merlin don’t understand. “Congrats Merlin you are going to be a father.” Merlin smiles a lot and then he look at Mithian and she is happy too. Merlin go to Arthur. “My dear bro, do you want to be the godfather of my child?” Arthur smiles. “It would be an honour bro.” They hug each other.


	8. The kidnapping of Mithian

I put the 7 years celebrating in my story ;)

Times fly away in Camelot. Mithian is now 8 months far, Merlin is so happy that he will become father. Arwen is now 8 months old. Arthur gives Arwen a lot of attention, he want is it do it very different than his father did and he will put his son on the first place. Today Merlin is now 7 years Arthur’s manservant and he want to do something special for his best friend. He organize everything with Mithian and Gwen. Today Arthur will only spend time with Merlin, starting with horse-riding till in the woods, than a pic-nic and after that they will going to swim. For the first time it was Arthur that wake up Merlin. Merlin groaned.  
“Rise and shine my friend.” Said Arthur very happy.  
Merlin opened his eyes, a little bit confused.  
“Arthur? What are you doing? Isn’t my job to wake you up?”  
Arthur laughs.  
“Well today is a special day, today it’s our day. Dress you on and I will see you over an hour with the horses.”  
Arthur goes away and then look very confused to his wife. Mithian smiles.  
“You know more about this, don’t you?” said Merlin on his charming way.  
“Well my love that you will find out soon why.” She winks to him and give him than a very passion kiss on the mouth.  
“Go up and dress, you cannot let your king awaits for you.” She put her tongue out.  
Merlin still had no clue why this day was so special, apparently it was very important to Arthur. After an hour he arrived with the horses and they were already be prepared. Arthur sat already on his horse so Merlin says nothing and get up on his horse too. They leave Camelot and after a while Arthur stops. It was a very beautiful place in the woods with a lake. Arthur take the pic-nic basket and set everything to ready for eating.  
“Go sit and eat with me Merlin.” He smiled  
Merlin go sit down but is very confused.  
“Why do you do this? I don’t understand, I thought I was the servant.” Said he on a sceptic tone. Arthur had to laugh with this sentence.  
“Hahahaha your so funny Merlin. You are still my servant but you are also more than that. Nothing wrong to pamper my best friend after all he did for me. ”  
“OK, you said it is a special day. What is it today that makes it so special?”  
“Merlin I thought you would be the one that would know. Now you disappoint me.” Said he on a playful tone.  
“Srr but I have no clue.”  
“Today you are my servant for 7 years. Thought it would be time to celebrate that. Never had a friend for 7 years and I wanted to thank you for everything you did for me. Also for saving my life time after time.”  
Merlin smiled.  
“Your welcome and did you all organize that for our friendship?”  
“Yes Merlin, you mean a lot to me, you deserved a special day.”  
“Thank you, I really appreciate it.”  
“Look you were angry cause I did your chores.”  
“well I can live it for one day but I love to be your servant and I hope I may still be. Nothing have to be change now right?”  
“oh and I was thinking to promote you to my right hand.”  
“Don’t I’m already? And if so I can still combine that with my job as your manservant unless you don’t want me as your servant anymore.” Said it on a sad tone.  
Arthur hugged Merlin very tight.  
“Your idiot. Of course I will keep you as my servant, don’t want to have another. Your my best friend but would love it if you will come my right hand. There will not change much I already asks your advice, it would just be official and well maybe you want to become a knight of Camelot too, after all you are the bravest of us all.”  
“Me, a knight of Camelot. I don’t have any fighting skills.”  
“You would be a magical knight, you are good with magic.” He gives a wink to Merlin. He look up to Arthur and he could see the proudness in Merlin’s eyes.  
“And what say the others about that idea?”  
“They were very happy about it, they all find you deserve recognition for all you have did and with you we feel us more save. We know you will not let us hurt. So will you do it?”  
“Yes I want but what about my job as servant, do I can combine that with a knight?”  
“yeah sure you don’t need practice and when we are on mission you where there with me anyway, will not change much but it will all be official and you get more respect.”  
Merlin smiles and have tears in his eyes. Arthur really cares a lot for him.  
“I will do it of course.”  
“Great this evening we will have a knight ceremony.”  
They eat and after eating they going to swim. They both are bulling each other. They have it very nice and Merlin enjoys of his free day with his best friend. He appreciate what Arthur all do for him. When they are go back to Camelot it was already evening. They prepare each other for the knight ceremony. Arthur was already in the throne room when Merlin arrived in his knights clothes and go to Arthur. When he stands for Arthur, he kneeled, Arthur takes his sword and while he was putting his sword on Merlin’s shoulders he says the words:  
“Arise Merlin, knight of Camelot.”  
Merlin stands up, Arthur hugs him, then he turns him to the people and they all yell  
“Long live Merlin!!”  
Arthur lays his hands on his shoulders. Merlin smiles, Mithian, Gwen and Gaius are very proud on Merlin and also on Arthur. Then they celebrate the whole evening. After an hour or two comes Mithian to Merlin.  
“My love, I’m going to sleep, I’m very tired.”  
“No problem I will come with you.”  
“You don’t have to my love. Keep celebrating, it’s not every day you become a knight of Camelot. I will be fine.” She kissed him.  
“Okay, good night my princess.”   
Mithian goes away and then Merlin go back celebrating. While Mithian was going to her room, she had the feeling that she was been followed. On the moment she was in her room, a man took Mithian, put a scrap of cloth on her mouth and a few seconds later she was unconscious. The strange man takes Mithian out her room and smocked her out of Camelot. After an hour Merlin go back to his room, he was a little bit drunk. He enter his room and then he saw there was a chair felt down and when he look in bed, he didn’t found Mithian. Suddenly he found the scrap of cloth with a compound of hogswart and phylarian. Merlin get in panic. He runs back to the feast to Arthur. Arthur sees that Merlin is pale and that he was crying. He runs to Merlin, hugs him.  
“Merlin what is wrong? What happened?” Ask he worried.  
“Mithian…. Mithian is been kidnapped.” He cries louder.  
“Sssstttt, we will find.” Arthur turns back to his knights.  
“The feast is over. Tomorrow morning we will leave Camelot and go search Mithian. We have the find her, she is high pregnant. When the suns comes up, we leave!” Everyone leaves, Arthur goes with Merlin to his room. It breaks his heart to see his friend so broken. They sit on bed.  
“Sssstt Merlin I swear we will find her.”  
“What if we come too late? What if they kill our child? What if…”  
“Merlin stop! Don’t do this to yourself. We will find Mithian on time and your child will be fine.”  
He stands up.  
“She is gone Arthur!! Gone!! Why? And who? What want they with her?” Merlin suddenly looks in shock.  
“Merlin what is wrong? Do you have an idea who took her?”  
“I do. A while ago a seer for spelled that my child would my doom.”  
“Your doom?”  
“Yeah she would be more powerful than me, she would be the only one that could killed. I didn’t believe it but now I cannot think of something else why they would kidnapping Mithian.” He felt on his knees.  
“They want my child, they want her to put against me and let her kill me.” He put his head in his hands. He cries louder. It was so hard to see Merlin cry like that. Arthur go sit next to Merlin and hold him in his arms.  
“That will not happen, we will find her on time and no one will put you child against you. No one!”  
“I’m losing my child.” Tears rolling over his cheeks.


	9. New information

Hello  
I found a beta for my stories so this story and all my other stories will be re-post, keep following me to find new news, Soon I will post this story again but fully beta-ed   
thank you for the patient xx


End file.
